


I Don't Want To Go Back

by HoesBeforeBros



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Cas will be happy, M/M, Sam is going to be a forceful moose, Sorry Not Sorry, bottom!Castiel, but not for long, handjobs, ok a little sorry, probably not going to have a happy ending, there will be smut, this is going to leave you as a big pile of tears, top!dean
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-13
Updated: 2016-07-29
Packaged: 2018-07-23 19:32:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7476990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HoesBeforeBros/pseuds/HoesBeforeBros
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The trio go hunting for a familiar monster they faced back in the day. Since Castiel is still a little rough on hunting with the men, he gets attacked and sent to his dream world. Cas is finally happy for once, but Sam gets inside his head and tries to get him out. How will Cas feel when everything is back to normal?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first fanfic so go easy on me...also this was created from a tumblr pic so credits to you!

"Hey, Dean?", Sam calling out sounding a bit excited.

"Yeah?" 

"I think I found a good case. So, do you remember that one time we fought a Djinn?"

"Oh god, don't bring that up. Please." Sam chuckled.

"Well, I think I found a case with it. This could be Cas' first case being a hunter." Sam really wanted Cas to help, he seemed excited when he told Dean at the gas station a few days ago.

"Uh, I don't know about that. I figured vamps would be his first job; you know, killing them wouldn't be so hard for Cas."  
Dean wanted to protect Cas, and he wanted to go easy first.

"I guess, but listen. We'll be there with him. It's not like Cas will be alone. We fought this before, we can do it again." Sam really wanted to do this case.

 

~•~

 

Cas appeared in the bunker and stared at the sleeping older brother. He smiled a bit, seeing how calm Dean was resting. As usual, he was holding a half empty beer bottle in his hand. Dean was starting to wake up from his nap and got scared when he saw the Angel staring at him. 

"Jesu-Cas, I told you to stop doing that! It's just creepy." Dean got up and walked to the kitchen, draining what was left in the bottle into his mouth. "Oh Cas, we got a case. It's with a Djinn." The older Winchester looked up to the Angel. "A Djinn?",the response coming with a head tilt, making Cas look like a puppy. "Yeah. We'll give you the details later but you'll be coming with us to hunt it. It'll be your first job.", he answered and got the Angel excited. "And, you'll be by my side, Cas. I don't want you wandering around and end up getting sucked to death." Dean sounded like he scolding Cas, but it was for his own good.

Sam came from his room with damp hair and a small towel on his shoulder. "Ok,  
so are you guys ready?"

 

~•~

 

It was a six-hour drive from the bunker to their destination. Dean was driving, with Sam passed out next to him and Cas was looking out the window, seeming impressed with the water droplets racing to the other side of the window. It was nighttime, and Dean saw a light up ahead, guessing it was a gas station. He drove into the parking lot, finding out it was an Open For-24/7 7/11. They were about 15 minutes to the town they needed to be in for the Djinn, but Dean wanted to eat something now. He got out of the car and Cas followed him.

"I'll go with you.", Cas said shyly to Dean. "Alright."  
They enter the empty store and find an overweight cashier drinking a Slurpee and reading a magazine. Dean headed for the chips aisle where he finds a suspicious-looking man with a black hoodie and a cap on, so he couldn't figure out his face. He walked the other way, heading towards Cas in the Ramen Noodles aisle. The man was walking even faster now, so Dean turned around and decided to follow him. He turned into another aisle, still going after the Angel. The older brother then saw his worst nightmare; Cas was sucking in a blue wave of light into his mouth and seemed powerless, one arm holding onto the man's shoulder and another reaching towards Dean. 

~Back-Track 5 minutes~

Cas was minding his own business,really. He was looking at all the processed food and chemicals in one little bag of Maruchan Ramen Noodle Soup Shrimp Flavor. Then, saw a man in a black hoodie walking towards his aisle. Dean was behind that man but he disappeared. Cas was walking to Dean when he felt something warm and fuzzy in his stomach. The man was holding him by the waist and picking up his chin and seeing a blue light coming from his hands. They looked gray and pale, having blue lines like vains around it. Cas couldn't use his powers, he couldn't move his limbs. He was trying to fight it and saw Dean in the corner of his eye. He picked up his arm towards him and Dean was running. Everything was starting to blur, turning black. All he heard was Dean's yells.

"Cas, no!"


	2. Cas' Dream World

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warning: cliché dialogue and smut

Cas woke up in a comfy, memory foam mattress. He knew the feeling so he didn't bother to open his eyes. But something felt off... It felt like something,no, some _one_ was next to him. The Angel opened his eyes to see the last person he thought would be next to him.

_Dean Winchester._

 

~ㅇ~

 

_Oh my god._ Why is Dean in bed next to him? Where is he? Where is Sam? Where is that man?

"Mm, babe. Stop moving, I wanna cuddle you."  
**Babe?!** Dean pulled Cas' waist closer to himself and moved his head into his neck leaving butterfly kisses. Cas was shaking, he didn't know what to do. Dean then pulled Cas from his waist and turned him around, so they would be looking into each others' eyes. 

"God, Cas. I can get lost in your ocean-blue eyes.", Dean cooed to his lover. "Cas? Cas, what's wrong? Why are you tearing up?" 

_This isn't real. Dean can't be like this. What's going on?_

Cas was wiping his cheeks, "No, no. Nothing's wrong. I was just thinking of something else." He tried to patch it up with a smile. Dean leaned forward to kiss his tears away.

"I love you, Cas." Cas' world stopped for his brain to process the four words that came out of Dean's mouth. _This is definitely not the real Dean._ Dean then leaned towards Cas' lips, and pressed against his lover's. It turned feverish fast though, Dean tilting his head, clearly dominating the kiss. Cas was so surprised, but melted into it. He wanted this to happen for so long, he was going to burst. He brought his hand to the back of Dean's head, gripping his blonde locks because of the pleasure he was feeling from his lover's thigh rubbing on his clothed cock. The Angel mewled into Dean's mouth, giving him the chance to explore his lover's wet cavern.  
Dean then moved above Cas without breaking off and moved his legs apart to get friction for his aching cock. Keeping his hands on his hips, Dean then thrusted against Cas, receiving a high-pitched moan. The younger one thrusted faster and felt a warm pool of pleasure creeping up in his stomach.

"Shit, I'm close." Cas then pulled Dean away, getting a confused look. He pulled him back towards his face. " Don't come yet. I want you in me.", Cas whispered into Dean's ear.

"Just the way I like you,",Dean stated while taking off Cas' boxers. ",all horny and needy for my cock. Such a slut." To be honest, Cas had a kink for dirty talk. Where is he, really? Dean got up and started pulling off his boxers and dipped back to Cas and gave him a quick peck. He reached for the lube and condom when Cas swatted the condom away. _Yeah, another kink._ "I really want to feel you." This might be the only time that he will experience this, so Cas thought to get the best out of it. "Wow. Someone's such a cock slut. My cock slut." Dean opened the cap of lube and smeared a decent amount on his fingers. He circled Cas' rim and reached for his lips. He pushed his finger in, receiving a gasp from his lover. Dean let Cas adjust to the foreign feeling until he felt the older one gyrating on his finger. 

"You drive me crazy, Angel.", Dean cooed into Cas' ear while adding another finger and scissoring his pucker. Cas reached for Dean and pulled him into a feverish kiss, licking his bottom lip for entrance. He gladly accepted and opened his mouth for Dean to devour him. Cas moaned into the kiss when he felt his lover add the third finger and graze over his prostrate.

"God-Dean, please."

"Please what? Tell me what you want." _Seriously, how does he hit every single kink? I really don't want to leave._

"I want _you_." Dean practically growled at Cas' words and pulled his fingers out. He grabbed the bottle of lube and smeared the cold substance on his cock. 

Cas was withering in anticipation that felt like an hour of Dean slicking up his cock, but he finally lined up his manhood against his pucker and slid in until he was fully seated inside his lover.

Cas gasped at the foreign, but pleasurable feeling. "You can move. Please move."

"You don't have to say _that_ again." Dean obeyed and started  
to thrust into Cas. 

What a sight to see, Cas' eyes rolled back, back arched, head thrown back against the pillow making the most lustful noises he can create.

"God, you're so perfect, Angel. Look at you; such a mess because of _me._ ", Dean stated, then grabbed Cas' hips and quickened his pace and angles his thrusts to find his sweet spot. 

"Ah! Dean, there!", Cas screamed in pleasure and hooked his legs around Dean's waist and his arms around his neck. Dean abused his lover's prostate and gripped Cas' hips making sure he will leave finger-shaped bruises all day. 

"I'm-I'm close, Dean. Don't stop!", Cas gasped, and Dean grabbed for his hard dick, dripping with pre-cum. He stroked it a couple of times and Cas reached his capacity. He spilled all over his chest and Dean's hand. Dean was panting because of the pleasure he was feeling with Cas' spasming hole.He soon came inside his lover and rode out his orgasm.

"Good morning, Dean."

"This was _definitely_ a good morning, babe."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you guys liked this chapter!


	3. Dean's Reality World

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas just disappeared and Dean doesn't know where to look. He thinks it's his fault; all that led up to his Angel out of his grips was his fault. How will Dean hold up of Cas being gone?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry it's a bit late, I was brainstorming

"Cas,no!" Dean ran towards his lifeless angel but was too late. He vanished along with the hooded man in a blink of an eye.  
_I'm too late._

The Winchester ran towards the Impala and out of the store, leaving a fainted cashier at his counter. He saw Sam was still asleep and surprised he didn't wake up from all the commotion that happened 5 minutes ago. He decided to wake him up; the sibling way.

"Ow, Dean! Why'd you have to slap me?" While Sam was complaining, Dean ran to the other side to the driver's seat of Baby. Sam looked around and was confused.

"Where's Ca-"

"He got captured by the Djinn."

"What? How?", Sam had to raise his voice because of the car roaring and screeching its tires. He looked over his shoulder to see Dean looking straight ahead, jaws clenched, and his white knuckles on the wheel from tightening his grip. 

"Some black-hooded bitch came and vanished with him."

"Did he-"

"Yea, I saw the blue smoke coming from his hand."

"You know what this means, right? We need to find Cas fast. I don't know how it'll effect angels, but we can't take any risks."

~•~

The next few days were all dead ends; they didn't know where to look, who to contact, what books to read. _Nothing._

The brothers were inside of the motel room all day, except for Dean either getting food or going to bars. He was currently doing the second option.

~•~

"Can I buy you a drink?" Dean was already 80% alcohol, but he was up for more--and sex.

"Um, sorry but my boyfriend is in the bathroom.", the busted blonde with a bad spray tan stated before scurrying to her friends at a booth.

"That's cool, you were to orange for me anyways." _Great. Now I can't even have sex tonight. I really needed that._

~•~

It was 11:23 PM and Sam was rechecking the town's map to see any abandoned warehouses they might've missed. _Jackpot._ Sam quickly picked up his phone and looked for Dean's contact to tell him the news.

"Dean?"

"Sammy? Hey, Sammy! How's *hiccups* my little brother doing?"

"Dean, just get back to the motel. I have news."

~•~

A door swung open with a man that was barely walking on two feet and a half empty Jack Daniels bottle in his hand.

"Sammy!"

"God, Dean. Just lay down on the bed and drink your water.", Sam got up, closed the door and helped Dean towards the bed. He dropped him on the hard mattress and gave him a glass of water. "Drink it. I don't want you whining on how much your head hurts tomorrow."

~ㅇ~

 

Dean woke up to a door slamming shut and a gush of wind. _Cas?_ He quickly got up and saw the window open and curtains flying on its own accord. "Damn it." The older brother got up and went to the bathroom to brush his teeth and snap out of his dreams. Dean walked out to remember all of last night. _Did I have se-No. What's up with me?_ He was met with a dorm opening and his brother holding a large paper bag. 

"You're awake? Got breakfast.", Sam said while closing the door and heading to the table. "Oh, I think we might have something."

"On Cas?" Dean seemed eager to hear what Sam had to say.

"Yeah; I found an abandoned warehouse on Woodpark Street, at the corner and no one has owned it since 1983. Cas _can_ be foun-" Sam was interuppted by Dean getting up and grabbing his jacket, _not even touching his slice of pie._

"Well, what are you waiting for? Let's go!" Dean reached for the keys for Baby and headed for the door.

"Dean? Wait up!", Sam grabbed Dean's arm and turned him around," Is there something wrong? You seem...different this morning." 

"What are you talking about? I feel fine." Dean felt kind of insulted by the way Sam was acting towards him. "Dean, you didn't even _touch_ your pie. Something is definitely up."

"Dude, it's Cas. Obviously I'm in a rush. We don't know how Djinns effect angels so...Get the picture?" Sam was convinced, so he let go of Dean's arm.

~ㅇ~

 

It was about 7:30 PM, so it was getting dark. The brothers pulled up at the abandoned warehouse and were surrounded by dirt, gravel, and scraps of metal. They both got out of the Impala and walked towards the back of the car. Dean lifted up the hood and the secret compartment. He got the shotgun that holds the secret hood up and grabbed the silver knife and a mason jar filled with lamb's blood. He opened it and dipped the knife in the metallic liquid. Sam grabbed a two hand guns filled with four silver bullets each and gave one to Dean. He put the jar back and took the gun from Sam, and removed the shotgun rom the compartment and closed the hood. Dean tucked his knife in his back pocket and headed for the metal door of the warehouse.


	4. Not Confusing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas is loving his new fantasy of just living a normal life with Dean. They have a beautiful time together; shopping for new furniture for their house, going to the movies, and _especially_ making love. He really doesn't want to leave.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok so i guess you guys should be expecting updates every week, kinda. Sorry for the dely, really.

~{Dream World}~

 

It has been a week in this fantasy, and Cas was certainly enjoying it. All his wishes came true here. They were currently sitting on the couch watching a documentary on bees when his stomach growled.

"You want my signature burgers for lunch, Angel?", Dean questioned his lover while walking towards the kitchen. When he didn't hear a response, Dean walked back to the couch, finding Cas looking at his hands. "What's wrong?"

Oh my god. _Oh my god._ We're _married?_ Cas was fiddling with the wedding ring on his ring finger. 

"It looks beautiful, doesn't it? I knew you would love it.", Dean said while grinning like a school girl who finally got confronted by her crush. Cas looked up to see Dean right in front of him with water-filled eyes and reached for his head to pull Dean into a kiss.

"I love you so much, Dean.", Cas replied when he let go of his plump lips. Dean grabbed his Angel's arm and pulled him into a bear hug.

"I love you too, Cas."

 

~{Reality World}~

 

Sam picked at the rusty lock on the metal door and did his magic. After a few twists and turns, he got the door unlocked. Dean opened it and the two were greeted with darkness. They both turned on their flashlights and quietly scurried around many boxes, cans still full of paint, and larges pieces of metal. Sam and Dean were later hit with a rotting smell; it smelled familiar, but still disgusting. Bodies; from grown men and women to little girls and boys laying on the floor. _Seriously, children, too?_ , Dean thought while maneuvering the rotting bodies.

"Cas.", Dean whispered while running towards the Angel's hung body. Cas was being hung by his hands with a rope and a tube stuck to his neck; sucking the metallic liquid out of his body.

"Oh god, Cas." Dean sounded so hopeless while he held Cas' head and saw bruises and cuts on his lip, cheek, and forehead. "Sam, you sure it's safe?"

"Definitely. Just stand back and keep guard." After those words, Dean stepped back and looked around to see if there were any unwanted monsters around. Sam pulled out a piece of paper and some ingredients to prepare the spell. He set it all up, then chanting the latin words. After Sam said the last word, Cas' torso was turning into a whirl of black smoke, giving Sam the cue to step in. Before he did, however, Sam looked back and stated six soothing words to Dean.

"I'll bring him back for you."

Dean was left with a lifeless angel, anxious if they both will come back at all.

~{Dream World}~

"Here you go, Angel.", Dean gave a plate of his delicious burger to Cas. "Why do you call me Angel?", Cas was curious; he did his research. This 'dream' has no connection towards the real world.

"What? You don't like it?" Dean sounded worried, like he didn't want Cas to be irritated at the slightest.

"No, I was just curious. It does have a nice ring to it, I like being praised like that." Cas looked down and blushed at his words, but it was all true.

"God, you're so adorable." Cas' lover walked towards him and pressed their lips together, being very gentle like Cas was going to break into pieces if Dean was to put more pressure. The Angel reached for the back of Dean's head and moaned when he put his hands on Cas' ass; giving it a little squeeze. With that response, Dean kissed him harder, and asked for entrance when he slid his tongue over Cas' bottom lip. He gladly accepted and felt something slick and warm explore every inch of mouth. Dean was slowly walking them towards the wall of the living room. When he sensed that they were close, Dean roughly pushed Cas to the wall and he looked at the Winchester's eyes; full of lust and want.

"God, you're so sexy.", Dean practically growled out those words, and they went straight to Cas' cock; that was surprisingly hard now. Dean went back to his lips, devouring them like it was the last time he was going to feel them. Cas worked at the younger's jeans, unzipping them and feeling Dean's hard shaft through this boxers. Dean moved his hands towards Cas' hips and ground his cock against his jeans. He moved his hands further down, under the fabric and squeezing and parting Cas' bare cheeks. Cas moaned at the sensation and kissed Dean harder. He pulled his lover's cock out to stroke it. It was Dean's turn to moan into the kiss, he pulled Cas' leg towards his hips and Cas knew what to do. Cas pulled both his legs to Dean's waist, and feeling two hands on his hips to keep him from falling. Dean started grinding against Cas, the Angel confused on when his pants, boxers and shoes were taken off without him noticing. It was skin on skin now, and Cas was a moaning mess. He hit his head against the wall; leaving his neck out in the open for Dean to attack it. He took the chance and latched onto Cas' neck, licking and sucking on the bare skin. He wanted to leave marks for everyone to know that Cas belongs to him.

"I-I'm close.",Cas barely panted out. "Me too.", Dean replied and took both of their cocks and started pumping them. Cas cried out Dean's name like it was a prayer and shoved his face into creak of Dean's neck and shoulder to get his scent. The white, sticky fluid painted their shirts and Dean's hand. They were both panting and recovering from their high when they heard a doorbell ring.

"Who could that be?", Dean questioned and put Cas down to fix themselves up to seem like they didn't just have one of the best moments of their lives. When they looked decent enough, Cas opened the door when Dean went back to their bedroom for a new shirt.

"Sam?"

"You're okay." Sam pulled a confused angel into his arms. Cas squinted his eyes and pulled away, feeling something that was off.

"Wait, I don't underst-"

"I'm from the real world. I'm really just in your head. I came to get you out of here."

"But-", Cas was cut off by a curious Dean.

"Babe, who is it?" Dean walked from the bedroom towards the living room when he saw his younger brother.

"Sam! I haven't seen you in ages! You finished college right? Why didn't you visit? Oh, you remember Castiel? My husband?." Dean ended with a grin, obviously shoving the fact that he got married before Sam did in his face.

"Husband?" Sam looked confused when he looked at Cas.

"Yeah. We got married a month ago. You were there, remember?"

"Right, right. Sorry. So Cas, how is everything?" Sam was playing the part of the brother-in law for nothing to seem off to Dean. He walked into their house and sat onto the couch.

"Everything is fine, thank you for asking." Cas walked to the recliner that was next to the couch.

"Want a beer?" Dean asked both of them from the refrigerator pulling a beer out for himself. They both agreed to the alcoholic beverage. Dean pulled out two more and walked towards the living room with three beers in his hands. He gave one to each of them and enjoyed his drink.

"So, what brings you here out of nowhere, Sammy?"


End file.
